In the agricultural industry, it is often necessary to transport baled material for use in feeding livestock, controlling erosion or any of a number of other barnyard tasks. These bales typically are of a material such as hay, cotton or straw, and generally include a substantial mass of material, often weighing 50-pounds to well over 100-pounds. The material typically is bound by wire or another suitable strapping material, which also may serve as a handhold for picking up the bale. Accordingly, transport of baled material typically is effected by hand.
It is known, however, to use trailers or other wheeled vehicles which may be towed from one place to another without the back-breaking labor required when hand-carrying these bales. Unfortunately, these trailers typically are heavy, are difficult to transport, and may be cumbersome to use in a confined space such as a barn. Furthermore, it is often still necessary to hand-carry bales from the trailer to their final destination. What is needed is a transport vehicle which is more particularly adapted for carrying baled material.